


Sweeter Than Spun Sugar

by ChamomileTeaPages



Series: Birthday Gifts! [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Affection, Candacynessa, Candy, Candy Shop Date, Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hamosaur (mentioned), Holding Hands, M/M, Massive candy stores, Mostly from Vanessa's POV, POV Third Person, Park Dates, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Vanessa, Candace, and Stacy go on a date to Sugar Mania, the hottest new candy shop in town. Inside the shop, Vanessa learns a secret that sweetens her life, and she, Candace, and Stacy then devour their candy hoard in the park. In other words, what Vanessa's perfect day would look like.
Relationships: Candace Flynn/Stacy Hirano, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Candace Flynn/Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Stacy Hirano
Series: Birthday Gifts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sweeter Than Spun Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uman_beeing_777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uman_beeing_777/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, younger sibling of mine!

Candace sighs, leaning her head on Vanessa’s lap and kicking her feet up onto Stacy’s thighs. Vanessa runs her hands through Candace’s luscious orange hair, tying them into small braids. 

“I’m hungry,” Stacy declares. 

Candace scoffs. “You ate all of our snacks!”

“I’m still hungry.”

Candace rolls her eyes affectionately. “Sure you are.”

“Do you guys wanna go to the candy store and get something? I’m in the mood for something sweet,” Vanessa says, over the sound of the French rom-com playing on the television. 

“Sure, why not,” Stacy shrugs. “I’m in the mood to walk around.” 

“I’m down. This movie’s boring anyways — I thought French movies were always supposed to be  _ good _ . What about you, Candy?”   
  


“Only if you’re paying for it,” Candace grumbles. “My mom took away my allowance.”

“‘Cause you keep trying to bust the boys?” Stacy asks.

“Yep.”

“You're like, obsessed with them,” Stacy says. 

Candace smacks Stacy with a pillow. “I am not.” 

“Mhm.”

“Less talking,” Vanessa says, getting off of the couch, “and more moving.”

Stacy groans and sinks further into the couch. Vanessa puts her hands on her hips. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“So, why are you still sitting on the couch!” Candace exclaims, smacking Stacy with a pillow in between each word.

“Because I don’t wanna move!”

“We’re not going without you,” Candace says resolutely.

“Ugh, fine,” Stacy groans. She hops off of the couch with a flourish. “Happy?”

“Not really,” Candace mutters. 

Vanessa sighs fondly. “Are we going?”   
  


“Alrighty. ‘Nessa, wanna split the bill?” Stacy asks. 

“Sure, why not. If we need more money, I can pay for your share.”

“I can split the bill as well!” Candace exclaims, pulling a crumpled dollar bill out of a pocket that Vanessa didn’t even know she  _ had _ . 

“Well, I guess…” Stacy says thoughtfully, “I mean. We are all splitting the bill.”

“I can pay extra if we run out of money. My dad gives me  _ so much  _ in allowance, it’s honestly unreal.”

“Are you guys gonna continue yapping or are we gonna go?” Candace raises one eyebrow pseudo-critically and walks outside, her hair swinging fluidly behind her. 

“She’s a real wildfire, that one,” Stacy says. Vanessa snorts behind her hand and they head out behind Candace. 

Candace is leaning against the boy’s tree, boredly picking at her nails. At their footsteps, Candace stands up straight. 

“Oh, good, you guys finally came.”

“We’re going to Sugar Mania, right?” Vanessa asks as they walk out the gate.    
  


“Yep. That’s the closest one to us,” Candace says. 

“Oh, good,” Vanessa smiles, “I need to stock up on some almond brittle for my dad.”

“Isn’t that the place where they had a banana flavored, ten foot tall, hamasaur-shaped marshmallow?” Stacy interjects, grabbing Candace’s and Vanessa’s hands. They both intertwine their fingers with Stacy’s with a collectively content sigh. 

“Yeah. You’d think it’d be made of meat,” Candace remarks casually. 

“I wonder why it’s banana flavored. Like, why banana?” Vanessa says. 

“I thought the most popular candy flavor was banana,” Candace says. “I wonder if it’s like a promotion, or something.”

“Yeah, but who would buy a ten foot tall marshmallow? They’re not even that good!”

“Those are fighting words, Stacy. Marshmallows are delicious.”

Vanessa watches their interaction with amusement. 

“I choose to remain neutral on this.”

“You can never be neutral on marshmallows,” Stacy says. 

“Yeah, you can. I’m neutral right now.”

“Wait one second. You said that nobody would buy a ten foot tall hamasaur. But don’t people buy those five foot tall, five foot wide chocolate bars in New York?” Candace asks, stroking her chin thoughtfully. 

“Come on, Candace. Who wants that much chocolate? Besides, they’re like a novelty thing.” 

“I don’t. I don’t even like chocolate.”

“I like chocolate,” Vanessa says. 

“So do I,” Stacy adds. 

“I always thought Vanessa was a sour candy lover.”

“Me too. But like, hard sour candy lover.”

“Nah, nah,” Vanessa says, waving away the statement, “I’m a chocolate lover at heart. My second favorite candy item is almond brittle, because, y’know. My dad.”

They continue walking for several more minutes until they reach Sugar Mania. Surprisingly enough, it's fairly empty. There seems to be only around one hundred people, which is quite unlike the shop. It usually draws crowds of a thousand people. What’s lucky is that Sugar Mania is  _ massive _ , as in, half the size of the Googolplex Mall. 

“Where’re we gonna go first? Iranian section, German section, Korean section….?” Stacy asks, wrapping an arm around Candace’s shoulders. 

“Well, I mean, we have to get that almond brittle for Vanessa’s dad, right?” Candace says, turning to Vanessa. 

“Right. And the sour candy section is next to there.”

Stacy gets a text on her phone and frowns. “I’m gonna have to go to the Japanese section. My mom wants me to get some matcha candy for her.”

“I mean, if we’re all splitting up, I may as well go get some jelly beans,” Candace says. 

“Okay, so, I’ll go to the German section, Stacy’ll go to the Japanese section, and you’ll go to wherever the jelly bean section is. I’m like...ninety percent sure it’s in the American section. We’ll meet up in the…” Vanessa looks up at the sign overhead, “We’ll meet up in the Argentinian section once we’re done.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Candace walks off with a wave. Stacy stays put, humming softly. 

“Where’s the Japanese section?”

“It’s pretty close to the German section. We go the same direction, and then you go right and upstairs, while I go left and straight.”

“Let’s go,” Stacy takes Vanessa’s hand and they walk off. 

“I wonder where the hamosaur is,” Vanessa remarks. 

“Probably some dumb kid ate it. Poor thing, it used to be the other way around, back in the olden days.”

Vanessa snorts behind her free hand. 

They continue walking, talking idly about school, their parents (“My dad always blows himself up, and the whole house smells like smoke!” Vanessa complains) and whether or not Ducky Momo is getting a new season (‘It better be, otherwise it would break Candace’s heart,” Stacy says.)

They split off at the intersection. 

“Farewell, my love,” Stacy says and bows dramatically. Vanessa curtsies dryly in response, and heads to the German section. 

Her dad is there, along with Perry the Platypus. They’re holding hands. Honestly, Vanessa kind of expected this. She’s seen the way they run back to each other, and the fond look he sends Perry the Platypus every time he comes over. She knows her dad would risk it all for his nemesis. Perry would as well, she knows. He cares for her dad when he’s sick or sad or when he’s lost his ideas for evil (though, Vanessa believes her dad isn’t really evil. Just angry at the world. Maybe Perry will point him to the good side.)

She hesitates, feeling as though she has walked into a private moment. 

“So, like I was saying, Perry the Boyfriendpus, this kind of almond brittle sucks! It says it’s almond brittle, but it doesn’t even have actual almonds! It just has almond derivatives! Maybe I should make an Inator about this...”

Perry the Platypus nods, a fond, intent look on his eyes.

Vanessa takes the nearest almond brittle to her (don’t worry, it has actual almonds; she made sure to check) and creeps away back to the Argentianian section. 

So, boyfriends, huh? 

Vanessa smiles to herself, a soft little quirk of the lips. Her dad was always an eccentric guy. She has to admit, she’s over the moon with happiness. They’re good for each other. 

Stacy’s already standing there, looking incredibly bored. She’s idly fidgeting with the box of matcha candy she has. Vanessa can feel those butterflies in her belly rise up again. 

“‘Sup, g-word,” she says, standing next to Stacy. “That was fast.” 

“‘Sup, g-word,” Stacy says. “Someone put these bad boys away on the wrong shelf, and since they look and smell whole, I’m keeping them.”

“Where’s Candace?”   
  


“Hey, g-words,” Candace says. Both Vanessa and Stacy startle, and say in unison, “Hey, g-word.”

“There’s Candace,” Vanessa sighs. Her heart melts like butter when she sees Candace, who is carrying at least ten pounds of sour candy, chocolate, and jelly candy. 

“Let’s go see the hamosaur.” Candace drags the both of them towards the center of the mall. “They said he would be here.”

After a minute of walking, they happen upon the beast. It’s a pale yellow color, with an overpowering scent of artificial banana emanating from it. It  _ does  _ look like a dinosaur though. 

“Impressive,” Vanessa says with a raised eyebrow. 

“Impressively ugly, more like,” Stacy says. 

Candace chuckles. 

“Do you guys think we should pay for it? I think we got everything we need,” Vanessa says. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“So am I.”

They walk over to the cashier, trying and failing to hold hands. 

“How much stuff did you buy, anyways?” Stacy asks Candace.

“Not much.” 

Stacy chuckles, and the payment passes by quickly. 

“Man, I can’t believe we spent two hundred dollars on candy,” Candace sighs. “At least my dollar bill helped, right?”   
  


“Yep,” Stacy says.

They walk to the park that is directly next to Sugar Mania. It’s a quaint, quiet place with luscious green grass and towering oak trees. 

“Hey, pumpkin pants,” Vanessa’s father says and puts a kiss to her head. 

“Oh, hey...dad.” Vanessa reels from the shock of the unexpected greeting. 

“I just wanted to check in with you,” he says, and walks off, still holding Perry’s hand.

“That platypus looks like Perry,” Candace frowns, popping some jellybeans in her mouth. 

“Every platypus looks like Perry,” Stacy says. 

“You don’t even know half of it,” Vanessa mutters, putting some jelly candy in her mouth. The sweet summer breeze blows their hair about their shoulders, and Vanessa feels content just sitting there in the sun, with her loving girlfriends by her side. 

  
Today truly  _ was  _ the perfect day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehoho they're gay


End file.
